The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, in particular, to graphene transistors and methods of manufacturing graphene transistors.
Graphene field-effect transistors (GFETs) are suitable for use in high frequency RF applications. Their high carrier mobility and transconductance enables them to deliver performance for applications up to terahertz frequencies. A typical GFET includes a sheet of graphene that electrically connects a source contact and a drain contact. In highly-integrated digital applications, a self-aligned gate structure of a GFET is useful to ensure uniformity of key parameters such as parasitic capacitance. Current methods of forming self-aligned GFETs are generally not scalable for manufacturing purposes or require thin source and drain contacts.